when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Followers of the Azure Way
The Followers of the Azure Way They wish to restore mankind to new glory by establishing a united Second Imperium of Man, without the Gods’ influence. Motto: Remember though art mortal. Symbol Twin flintlock revolvers crossed over an azure colored semi-circle representing the dawn of the Azure Imperium Background, Goals, and Dreams When the Ceoriyani god of knowledge, Althares, became flesh he founded a new nation on a volcanic island for his followers to study and terraform in their pursuit of knowledge. During his time walking the lands of His Divine Republic, he fathered aasimar and founded the Val’Abebi family in the same way that his cousins and nephlings did. Althares would call all of the people of His Divine Republic His children, because the gods made mankind and all mankind have the potential of divinity, as proven by Sarish. When Althares once again manifested during the Madness, he was struck down as the opening gambit of the Dawn Sedition by his divine cousin, Illir. As Althares lay dying amongst the chaos that followed, his Val gathered to him to tend his wounds and ease his suffering. He then spoke his first words of cynicism in his divine lifetime, warning all his children against trusting the Gods above each other, because even the Gods are capable of such treachery. In the months and years following the God of Knowledge’s death, his Vals were hunted down by those loyal to the Mad God and Illir and so fearful were they of their extinction, the aasimar children of Althares hurriedly compiled the lessons of their progenitor into a formal text called “The Azure Way.” The book espouses the collected knowledge of the Val’Abebi family but tarnished by their own paranoia and the cynicism of Althares’ last words; the Followers of the Azure Way now espouse teachings of personal apotheosis and abstention of exterior divine influence, with an emphasis on invention and scientific pursuits raising mankind above the Gods. The best gunpowder has been the sole creation of the Followers of the Azure Way since before the Madness with cheaper imitations being developed by nearly everyone. Azure Powder, as it is called, is virtually smokeless with a bluish sheen and can be stored much safer than the common Black Powder that others use. Azure Powder also allows for more accurate firing at long range, regardless of ammunition quality. Azure Powder is a special variety of black powder which can be purchased at twice normal cost, but reduces misfire chance by 2 (minimum 0). Any weapon that would have its misfire reduced below 0 in this manner, gains a +1 alchemical bonus to hit. Enemies and Allies Members Type College Scale 4 Titles, Benefits, and Duties Executive Powers: TBD Criterion * Character level +1/2 levels * Can cast arcane or divine spells+1 * Can cast 5th level or higher spells+3 * Carries their flintlock dutifully for at least one year, without theft, loss, or irreparable damage.+2 * TBD+1 * Recruits a new member into the affiliation+1 * Makes a discovery important to the affiliation+2 * Defeats a violent enemy of the affiliation in combat (CR equal to or greater than the PC)+1/4 the creature’s CR * TBD-4 * TBD-4 * TBD-4 Benefits * 3 or lower Novitiate: no benefits. * 4-10 Follower: * 11-20 Guide: * 21-29 Guardian: * 30 or higher Wayfinder: Category:Societies Category:Thousand Oceans